


Wiederstand zwecklos

by Torya



Category: Glee
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Klaine, Klaine Break-Up, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Slash, Slashy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torya/pseuds/Torya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine war am Ende, seit Wochen reizte Kurt ihn beinahe schon ununterbrochen und ließ ihn dann sexuell frustriert zurück. Glücklicher Weise hatte er ja Freunde, die ihm helfen konnten auf andere Gedanken zukommen, oder etwa nicht ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiederstand zwecklos

Widerstand zwecklos

 

Blaine war kurz vor dem verzweifeln, seit gut drei Wochen hatte er den heißesten Typ, der Schule,   
als Freund und musste täglich ertragen wie er ihn mit hüfttiefen Hosen beinahe um den Verstand   
brachte.   
Aber egal was er versuchte Kurt ließ nicht mehr zu als ein paar keusche Küsse, es war zum   
verrückt werden. 

Sofort schossen ihm wieder die Bilder in den Kopf wie Kurt sich langsam bückte weil ihm ein Heft herunter gefallen war und dadurch seinen Hintern in diesen verdammt engen Jeans, verführerisch Blaine entgegen streckte. 

Oder die Situation vor zwei Tagen als Kurt ein Buch von dem oberstem Brett des Regals holen wollte und sich dabei so weit streckte das sein Shirt ein ganzes Stück nach oben rutschte und somit seine bleiche wunderschöne Haut entblößte.

Das waren Sachen die Blaine normalerweise noch nicht einmal aufgefallen wären, aber in seinem jetzigem Zustanden wirkten selbst Einzelheiten unglaublich erregend.

 

Völlig fertig senkte Blaine die Gitarre auf der er eben noch rum geklimpert hatte und ließ seinen Kopf auf das kühle Holz des Schreibtisches fallen.

'Denk an was anderes Blaine, du bist doch sonst nicht so sexbesessen', doch alles was er versuchte schien sinnlos immer wieder tauchten die Bilder seines Freund vor seinem inneren Auge auf.  
Fantasien wie er sich langsam auszog, ihn dabei verführerisch anlächelte und sich...

Ein kurzes Klopfen an der Zimmertür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Schnell setzte er sich aufrecht ihn strich seine Kleidung zurecht und bat die Person herein.

Überrascht schaute er auf als er Sebastian an der Tür gewahrte, sie waren zwar schon seit Jahren Freund, allerdings hätte er diesen eher weniger hier erwartet.

Sebastian war einer seiner besseren Freunde aus der Dalton und hatte auch bei den Warblers gesungen, sie hatten ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit herausgefunden das sie wohl vom anderen Ufer kamen und zusammen auch einiges ausprobiert.

Als Blaine dann aber auf Kurt traf hatte das ganze recht bald geendet und die beiden beschlossen es erst mal bei normaler Freundschaft zu belassen.

Erfreut über die Ablenkung sprang Blaine auf und begrüßte Sebastian mit einer kurzen Umarmung.   
„Was machst du denn hier, hättet ihr jetzt nicht eigentlich Warblerprobe?“

Lachend folgte Sebastian dem überschwänglichen Blaine ins Zimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen.

„Sorry Bro, aber heute musst du mich wohl etwas länger ertragen. Die Wablerproben fallen aus bis wir einen neuen Leadsänger gefunden haben und da das alles ja deine Schuld ist, darfst du mich jetzt in dieser Zeit beschäftigen.“

Ebenfalls lachend sank er neben dem Warbler auf das Bett und dankte Gott innerlich für die Ablenkung. 

„So dann erzähl doch mal, wie machst du dich so auf der Mckinnly?“

Seufzend schloss, er die Augen und beschwor die Erinnerungen der letzten Wochen hinauf.

„Es ist eigentlich gar kein so großer unterschied, zu der Dalton. Die einzigen Unterschiede sind das es keine Null-Mobbing-Toleranz Politik gibt und das ich jeden Tag von meinem Freund in den Wahnsinn getrieben werde. In dem immer in diesen verdammt engen Hüfttiefen Jeans auftaucht und mich dann sexuell gesehen völlig auf dem trockenen sitzen lässt. Und dann gibt’s da auch noch...“

Eine warme Hand legte sich langsam streichelnd auf seinen Bauch und ließ ihn innehalten. Sebastian hatte sich während der Erzählung dem Jüngeren zugewandt und streichelte jetzt langsam beinahe schon nebenbei die weiche Haut unter seinem T-Shirt. 

Irritiert stoppt Blaine in seinen Erzählungen und starrt seinen besten Freund an.  
„Was soll das, man? Ich dachte wir wären uns einig gewesen.“

„Und? Du sahst angespannt aus, ich wollte dir nur eine Massage zukommen lassen. Aber wenn sich der Herr selbst dafür zu vornehm ist.“ Damit wollte Sebastian aufstehen, würde allerdings von der Hand des Schwarzhaarigen aufgehalten.  
Diesem tat es schon wieder leid, er wollte nicht so überreagieren, er hatte die Berührungen auf Grund seines Zustandes wahrscheinlich falsch gedeutet.

„Sorry, es tut mir Leid. Ich hab überreagiert.“ Stumm starrte Sebastian ihn an. „Ach komm schon jetzt sei nicht ein geschnappt, ich hab das ganze falsch interpretiert.“ Mit einem Lächeln beugte Blaine sich zum Nachtkästchen und überreichte ihm eine kleine Flasche Massageöl. „Meinetwegen kannst du ruhig weiter machen.“

Inzwischen war das Lächeln auch auf Sebastians Gesicht zurück gekehrt. „Okay, dann aber richtig, zieh dein T-Shirt aus und dreh dich auf den Bauch.“   
Sofort kam Blaine den Anweisungen nach und seufzende zufrieden auf als ölig Hände begannen seine Schultern in gleichmäßigen Kreisbewegungen zu massieren. Langsam arbeiteten sich die warmen Hände seinen Rücken hinab und ließen ihn immer schläfriger werden.

So bekam er zuerst auf kar nicht mit wie der Blonde sich schließlich seinem Hintern widmete und ihm ein leises Stöhnen entwich. Von seinem eigenen Stimme aufgeschreckt, versuchte Blaine sich gegen den kräftigen Griff zu wehren, der ihn unten hielt und die Hand die immer noch dabei war ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Sebastian, bitte. Ich kann Kurt doch nicht...“  
Abrupt wurde Blaine umgedreht und von unglaublich weichen Lippen zum verstummen gebracht.

 

Verzweifelt versuchte er den anderen von seinem vorhaben abzubringen: „Lass das Sebaaaaaaaaa...“, kam dabei allerdings nicht all zu weit.

Währenddessen war der Ältere weiter gegangen und hatte jetzt seine Lippen auf, den nackten Oberkörper gepresst. Kurz um spielte er die schon steifen Brustwarzen und arbeitet sich dann langsam nach unten.  
Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entkam Blaine, während er verzweifelt versuchte, Sebastians Bemühungen zu widerstehen.

Dieser war in dieser Zeit beim Hosenbund angekommen und grinste Blaine noch einmal teuflisch an bevor er den Reißverschluss langsam mit den Zähnen öffnete.  
Seine freie Hand hatte sich währenddessen denn Oberkörper hoch gearbeitet und verwöhnte jetzt seine Brustwarzen.

Als der blonde Teufel jetzt auch noch anfing sein Glied durch die Unterwäsche zu verwöhnen, war es um Blaine geschehen. Stöhnend krallte er sich an der Matratze fest und stieß verlangend das Becken nach oben.

Sofort ging Sebastian darauf ein und saugte noch einmal an dem mit Stoff bedeckten Schwanz, bevor er den Schwarzhaarigen langsam von seiner Hose befreite und dabei immer wieder wie zufällig am Unterschenkel entlang strich.

 

Ungeduldig zuckte Blaine noch einmal nach oben und drehte sich dann plötzlich ruckartig, so das er den blonden unter sich begrub.  
Herausfordernd starrte dieser ihn an und begann ohne Hemmungen sein Becken nach oben zu stoßen, dadurch brach er auch Blaines letzten Widerstand, welcher ihm einfach das Hemd aufriss.

 

Überrascht von der Initiative des Schwarzhaarigen, traf ihn das plötzliche Saugen an seinen Brustwarzen völlig unerwartet. Voller Ekstase wand er sich unter dem heißen Zungenspiel seines Kumpels. Den er endlich wieder da hatte wo er ihn haben wollte.

 

Genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein freudig grinsender Kurt erschien im Türrahmen, welcher jedoch sofort erstarrte als er das treiben im inneren des Zimmers sah.  
Geschockt weiteten sich seine Augen und er starrte seinen Freund völlig entgeistert an.

Bevor dieser auch nur irgendwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte, war Kurt schon aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.  
Panisch sprang Blaine auf, ohne Sebastian auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen und rannte ihm hinter her.

 

Zurück blieb ein zufrieden grinsender Sebastian.

 

FIN


End file.
